


A Good Son

by nikola_not_orsinov



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Manipulation, POV Second Person, too much tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikola_not_orsinov/pseuds/nikola_not_orsinov
Summary: Your mother needs to drink. You both know it. She must be sweating under all those covers she won't let you change. You don't know how long it's been since you took the glass by her bed to clean and refill it, but it's too long.-----the abuse/manipulation isn't extreme but it is definitely there and it's the focus of the story so. be warned
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Martin Blackwood’s Mother
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	A Good Son

Your mother needs to drink.

You both know it. She must be sweating under all those covers she won't let you change. You don't know how long it's been since you took the glass by her bed to clean and refill it, but it's too long. You can't tell if the water is lower than it was- if she took a sip, or if that's wishful thinking, or if that is just how much water has evaporated. You ask her if she would like some tea. She does not respond. She doesn't even look up. You know this is as close to a 'yes' as you'll get, and the bed creaks softly as you stand.

It doesn't take long. As you return with her tea the way you know your mother likes it, she still doesn't look at you. "Drink," you tell her, more of a plea than a command, as you press the mug into her hands. She takes a sip and hands it back to you.

"It's too sweet."

You know it isn't. But what else is there to do but try again?

The water is still hot, so you are back soon with the same steaming mug, this time with a little less sugar.

"You didn't steep it long enough." You try again. "Too much milk." and again. "Too hot." You are losing patience.

"So wait," you snap, and leave the room. You just about collapse on the couch, head in your hands, and you try so hard to hate her. This would all be so much simpler if you just hated her.

But you can't. You don't know how anymore. The place where hatred and anger should sit in your chest is occupied only by fatigue, frustration, and resignation- and it is just when your eyes begin to brim with these things you wish were hate, that you hear her voice again.

"Now it's too cold."

You don't want to go back. You don't want to face the woman who you'll never be enough for, who can't even stand to look at you.

But your mother needs to drink.

And maybe- maybe if you can get it just right, she will. Maybe if you get it right, she'll allow you to take care of her. Maybe if you get it right, she'll look you in the eye.

You stand, and try again.

**Author's Note:**

> definitely don't think about other people in martin's life who he cares for even though they treat him badly. i did and i got very sad. i'm not a good enough writer to actually write about that though so i'm just putting it here


End file.
